Leaf Village's Greatest Challenge Pt 1
by Achimelech
Summary: Shikamaru finds out that people are dieing and the Hidden Mist Village is doing weird stuff. Shikamamru will fight on of his Greatest Enemys.


Shikamaru thought about the days that have passed recently as he walks through the familiar forest close to leaf village. He thought how nice it has been to help Temari on some missions at sand village. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Shikamaru was happy to of meet her, he made his way around a bend of the forest and suddenly heard murmurs. He stopped and looked around the bend. As he looked he noticed several mist village ninja talking in low voices they had a line in their headbands from the top right corner to the bottom left. He didn't ever remember any ninja like this before.

Their cloths were different as well; they wore dark blue pants and dark blue vest similar to the jonin ninja of the leaf village. Shikamaru began to sneak through the forest off the pathway and got as close as he could to listen into their conversation. One of the mist ninja were speaking about a plan to swiftly take out the Hokage as soon as darkness covers the leaf village. Shikamaru looked around to find the quietest way out of the forest to the Tsunami. Than he noticed how they were going to pull it off they had barrels of water enough for them to use the hidden mist jutsu and cover the entire leaf village to take Tsunami out. But why would they? This question lingered in Shikamaru's head as he slowly and quietly made his way through the forest. He knew there were enough shadows around he could defend himself easily. So he did not feel he would be into to much danger than again who knows how many stations of mist ninja they have stationed through out the forest.

He was close to making his way through the forest when he felt the blade on his neck. Someone had succeed on a Muon Satsujin Jutsu and he knew they had to be really damn quite to pull that off cause Shikamaru was all ears the whole way. The ninja spoke "Did you really think you were to get out of here alive to tell your precious Hokage that we were coming. You have mistaken us!" Almost a laugh came out of Shikamaru as the ninja realized he couldn't move. "Please did you rely think a Muon Satsujin Jutsu would work on me around all these shadows, don't you know I'm part of the Nara clan. Shikamaru stood up and so did the ninja. Shikamaru opened his hands and the ninja dropped the very kunai that was just recently located on Shikamaru's throat. He than walked the ninja to a tree making him face it while Shikamaru was in front of nothing.

Shikamaru threw his head back and slammed himself forward as fast as he could. The other ninja doing the same and knocking himself out as he hit the tree. "Well that was a drag for that guy; I better got to the village before any more come. Shikamaru turned around and saw three mist village ninja standing in wait for him. "Great more work" he murmured to himself. "y.o.....u took him out with out e...v...e.n touching him!" one of the ninja spoke quickly and scared. "I can do the same for you too!" Shikamaru responded. The same ninja spoke again "Yeah but that was just one guy there's three of us." "So be it, this is going to be rather boring."

Two ninja leaped into the trees as one ninja stayed on the ground and prepared himself by pulling out a kunai. He ran quickly toward Shikamaru and made a direct hit on him and than a puff of smoke appeared and a log dropped to the ground. The ninja than heard the sound of a blade in the air it clearly missed, though he couldn't move. "What is this?" the ninja spoke in worry. "Don't worry you're just paralyzed by something called Kage Mane Shuriken no Jutsu the blade that is stuck in the ground is in your shadow and there for you're stuck!'

"What? How could you do this?"

"You don't get out much do you?"

"I've never heard of this Nara clan!"

"Yeah well you're rather boring me so"

Shikamaru dropped from the trees and knocked him out.

"Good night"

Now where are those other two ninjas? Shikamaru thought to himself, as he picked up his blade. Several swish noises traveled through the air and hit Shikamaru in the leg. "FUCK" he yelled in pain. He took out both blades that use to belong to Asuma and prepared himself to pin the ninjas right were they stood. Than he noticed it, the shadow of night began to blanket leaf village, he didn't have much time to warn Tsunade.

Shikamaru stood frozen when one fell in front of him. "What? How could he just die?" He whispered to himself. "Ha ha ha, It was me Believe It!" Naruto laughed. Shikamaru spoke in a surprised voice "But… but… ugh whatever we got to warn Tsunade.


End file.
